stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 - The Beginning Path - Part 2
The Beginning Path - Part 2 'is the continuation of the first episode of the [[Stickman Universe|''Stickman Universe]]'' series. This episode picks up where the first part of the series premiere left off, with Vincent and Red about to spar their newly proclaimed Master, Master Jay, who challenges them to witness their own abilities and to see what he can do to further their own unique abilities. Synopsis ''After a rough battle between Red and Dark Green, Vincent and Red meet Jay, a strange old individual who had just recently proclaimed himself to be their Master. Jay will be, from now on, teaching both of them to further improve their own abilities. Red's ability appears to be that of a static-shock manipulating agility ability, with the only being that his energy is instantly drained from when he overuses it or uses it that surpasses his own limits. Vincent on the other hand, does not know what his own ability his. Will we find out for ourselves what our protagonist's ability is? Story '''Previous Episode: Part 1 After declaring that he will be Vincent and Red's mentor, the man challenges both of them to a spar, to see what for himself on what abilities they truly have within them. Vincent and Red ready themselves and the man tells them both to take the first move. Red instinctively charges at him quickly, and tries to hit him, but the man blocks and intercepts it by grabbing his fist, spinning him and then throwing him down to the ground. At this, Jay tells him to keep himself calm, however, Red becomes impulsive and attacks him back, however, Jay blocks and then counters him by kicking his feet, causing Red to trip and fall. Jay then asks Vincent if he has anything he has to throw at him, however, Vincent admits that he doesn't have any sort of ability like Red. While this is happening, Red quickly gets up and tries to hit Jay, but Jay notices and grabs and slams him down, subduing him instantly. Jay tells him to not let himself too furious when being beaten, telling him that he lacks patience and is too full of pride for his own abilities. Afterwards Jay asks them both of they want them to teach him, however, Red, not being able to take being beaten, rudely declines. Vincent follows him. Jay then tells himself that the two of them have a lot of ways to go. As they walk, Red apologizes to Vincent for getting himself involved and tells him not to go around him. However, Vincent says that he was just curious and says that, even though he's like that, he wishes that he has the same abilities as him. Red then thanks him. The two then shake hands, beginning a friendship between both of them. The next day, Vincent passes by a crime scene and notices that crime is suddenly rising in Hope City, however, the bad guys are already knocked out as the police investigate what happened. Vincent then looks around and notices the man he and Red encountered yesterday, quickly realizing that he is responsible for beating those criminals. He then suddenly vanishes. Vincent then continues onto school. After the end of the school day, Vincent sees Red and notices that he is going somewhere on his own again, and quickly thinks to himself that he could be going to face Dark Green again. He follows him and finds Red already battling Dark Green, confirming his earlier assumption. Dark Green taunts Red for becoming too weak for his own good and leaving him to go on a different road, however, Red tells him that his decision to stop being something he wasn't is better than being something he isn't. Dark Green tells him to shut up as he sends two of his clones to subdue Red, however, Vincent arrives and throws a rock at one of them, where Red grabs the other and throws him at Dark Green. Red notices Vincent and tells him to go away. Dark Green uses this opportunity to grab Red and tackle him. Red and Dark Green then struggle against each other. Vincent tries to intervene but is attacked by two of Dark Green's clones. Vincent is able to defend himself, however, Dark Green slams Red onto a wall and unleashes two more of his clones after Vincent. Red immediately takes down both of the clones, but Dark Green knocks him out by kicking him away. Dark Green tells Vincent that he doesn't like people who get in his way when he fights, as he knocks Vincent out by knee capping him in his stomach and punching him. However, before he can finish off the two, Jay arrives and knocks him out as well. With all three of them knocked out, Jay decides to bring them to the warehouse where he currently resides in and the episode ends as Jay leaves as he carries Vincent, Red and Dark Green with him. Next Episode: A Decisive Training Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Dark Green *Jay Trivia *This episode marks Vincent and Red's friendship as well as Jay's first ever appearance in the series and becoming their mentor in the next episode. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)